


Magenta

by bigstupidjellyfish



Series: Crimes Against Creation [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: (porn as plot? idk), (which probs makes it au), Bondage, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, actual successful use of escapology espertise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigstupidjellyfish/pseuds/bigstupidjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for sonntam's prompt who really wanted getaway in bondage and also wanted me to come up with how getaway would even like bondage. he doesn't.</p><p>special thanks to neavi who set me a deadline to finally fucking finish it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Magenta

**Author's Note:**

> for sonntam's prompt who really wanted getaway in bondage and also wanted me to come up with how getaway would even like bondage. he doesn't.
> 
> special thanks to neavi who set me a deadline to finally fucking finish it.

There weren't many things Getaway wouldn't trust Skids with. Long-time partnership that eventually turned into strong relationship between them wouldn’t be possible without being confident in each other's reliability in many things, from trusting their lives to each other in combat situations to allowing themselves to be vulnerable and knowing they would take care of each other's weak spots.

Getaway found his current situation to be a classic example of this relationship dynamic, trying to ease his nervousness and distract himself from thinking of how much he disliked being restricted in movement.

"Are you really okay with that?" Skids asked, concerned. Again.

He asked this question so many times that it would be annoying if it wasn't so endearing.

Getaway emitted a little chirping laugh and sat back in the chair, tapping his foot on the floor. His optics met Skids'. His partner looked serious and attentive. It was pretty damn impressive how by just looking at him like that Skids could make him feel calmer.

"I'm not backing off now," Getaway grinned, his jittery mood mixing with something awfully close to anticipation.

Skids inhaled through his nose, the only indication of his own nervousness, and nodded, smiling back at him. Getaway fidgeted in his chair, thinking how much he hoped that even with this, Skids would be able to make everything amazing.

He wasn't fond of being tied to a chair. To anything, actually. Or cuffed. Leashes were now a recurring detail of his nightmares. And he just hated being stuck in a locked room, though it wasn't the issue in this moment. The very idea of not being able to move because somebody wished him to be unable to move was so repulsive that Getaway never thought of trying to associate it with sex. All his escapology expertise told him there wasn't a single fun thing in being tied up. Except, well. The escaping part.

Skids' awkward suggestion left him confused for some time, making him think of why it would be worth even trying. He guessed that Skids had this idea for a long time and gave it a lot of thinking, judging that his partner wouldn't be glad to hear this. He was careful. He started his suggestion that Getaway could just tell him no, and this topic would be closed forever.

Now, Getaway thought, he chose to finally give this idea a shot just because of how considerate Skids was. Trust exercises weren't his thing either, but it was _Skids_. He didn't need to test scrap with him. He would trust Skids with his sparkcase without a second thought.

"I'm still pretty sure you aren't actually _able_  to tie me to this properly," Getaway patted the chair leg. Realization that the escapologist was reasonably confident in his skills came a little bit later, and it was his second reason to accept Skids' suggestion for some fun time with bondage. He had a back-up plan already. First: get out of cuffs. Second: get onto Skids before he could think of something stupid again. It was perfect in its simplicity.

Skids hummed, rubbing his chin. He turned to pick up a plastic bag from their berth and went back, behind the chair. Getaway heard him taking out something out of it, something evidently light, nothing resembling chains or heavy cuffs.

"I don't think so either," Skids said, suddenly so close to him that Getaway shivered, feeling the heat from his frame behind him. "That's why I'm gonna try my best to distract you for as long as I can," Skids brushed his lips against his neck, and Getaway felt heavy, hot anticipation taking place low in his stomach.

He giggled and shifted back a little, taking pleasure in contact with his lover.

"So this thing over there isn't just to be pretty," he said, nodding at a moderately sized dildo placed between his spread thighs, its bright magenta color matching Getaway's plates.

Skids slid his hand to his inner thigh, fingers tracing the interface panel.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," he laughed against Getaway's neck. Getaway suddenly couldn't tear his gaze away from Skids' hand rubbing him between legs, one finger pressing the dildo to his covers, and the obscenity of this simple action sparked something inside him that made the uneasiness he still felt slowly retreat, crumbling.

Skids used that moment of distraction to catch Getaway's hand and drag it behind his back, holding it firmly. Getaway's breath hitched.

"Should I start?" Skids asked for the last time, impossibly gentle, and Getaway knew that if he said no right now, Skids would let him go immediately. He leaned back, putting his head onto Skids' shoulder. He twitched his fingers against his lover's hand and exhaled, studying his state carefully.

Skids' frame behind him was solid, its heat steady and calming. The grip on his hand was firm and cautious at the same time. He felt secure.

"Please," Getaway whispered. His resolve was Skids. It was okay.

Skids ex-vented loudly and kissed the side of his helm. Getaway dimmed his optics as he felt how Skids pressed his wrist against the hind chair leg, quickly wrapping them together with something thin with his other hand. As the tie tightened around his wrist, binding it to the chair, he heard a buzzing noise.

"Are you serious?" He couldn't keep quiet as he realized what it was. " _Zip ties?_ "

"They're sturdy and light," Skids huffed in response, defensive.

Getaway laughed, easy and joyful.

"Should I pretend to be tied up? If that's the plan, I have nothing to worry about, like, at all," he already tried the binding. It was indeed sturdy, but it wasn't _inescapable_.

Skids' hand was quick against his neck, fingers stroking the lining from the collar up to his chin. He turned his face up and looked down on Getaway, optics burning with deep yellow.

"If you think I hadn't taken it into consideration, think again," he said, tone low and resonant. "You'll have other things to be worried about besides being tied up," he lowered his head, whispering against the faceplate, feeling Getaway tremble under his lips and hands.

In response, Getaway could only ex-vent with a small moan as he felt Skids' hands stroking his sides, sliding down to his thighs again to spread them a little more. He was quick to move behind him to lick his fender, all this to work him up before tying his other hand to the chair. Getaway let him do it, his limbs slack and relaxed, all doubts discarded and thrown away. For once, he didn't want to break free, curious and anticipating what his lover could do to him.

After checking Getaway's both hands, testing the ties, Skids turned his attention to him again. It was time to make use of that little toy he prepared for Getaway.

Getaway could only stare at Skids' hands touching the inner sides of his thighs. Fingers rubbed the sensitive seams between plates firmly, convincing him to open up. Getaway's thighs twitched with every touch as he felt the heat building up behind the covers. The sight of the bright dildo between his legs added to his excitement. He could feel his valve squeezing around nothing already, aching for stimulation deep inside.

Skids' hot ex-vents rushing down his collar indicated that he was watching as well, which wasn't surprising at all, given how much Skids was into visual stimulation, and his intense attention only spiked up the arousal. Getaway liked being in the center of attention, and his partner always was generous with it.

It wasn't long before Getaway gave in, thrusting hips upward into Skids' hands, and opened up. Skids kissed his neck again, smiling, and stroked the inner plates lazily. His thumbs rubbed the interface array down, from the spike housing to the valve, brushing against outer sensory nodes, and up. He slid one hand down, stroking Getaway's thigh and making him spread legs more, while his other hand worked skillfully on the nodes around the spike housing.

Getaway thought that was a little more than he anticipated, feeling the head his spike peeking out already and how Skids' fingers immediately started stroking it, tearing out a surprised moan from his partner.

"Both systems, Skids? Why?" Getaway asked, panting already, trying not to wriggle on the chair under Skids' thorough hands. He was surprised to realize that tied hands weren't really a problem for now.

"Need to make sure you're enjoying this," Skids grunted into his shoulder, sounding like it was him getting all attention. Getaway's spike was fully out by now, and he stroked it, squeezing the tip lightly, just like Getaway liked it.

"You are totally desperate."

"Can you blame me?"

The next stroke was backed up by Skids' other hand pressing to the valve, fingers slipping between the lips, rubbing the sensory node at the opening, and Getaway couldn't help but thrust himself upward, gripping the legs of the chair tightly.

"Suppose I can't," he managed to say between the moans, melting under Skids' hands on him. He felt fingers spreading his valve and slipping inside, just to stretch the rim. Excited, he tried to bring his legs together and squeeze Skids' hand.

"Uh-uh, Getaway, that's not happening." Skids forced his thighs apart, robbing him of stimulation.

Getaway whined and arched his body. Now, the ties were getting in the way.

"Skids," he begged.

"Shh," Skids rubbed his cheek against Getaway's helm. "Let's see how you like this."

He pressed the dildo between Getaway's legs and stroked his spike again. Craving for more, his partner reacted exactly how he expected, pushing himself up into his hand and rubbing his valve against the ridged surface of the toy. Skids grinned and repeated the move, turning on the tiny but powerful vibrating motor inside of it. The remote controller was hidden in his index finger so Getaway wouldn't suspect anything before Skids wished.

The effect was even better than Skids anticipated. Getaway's body tensed, sudden steady, delightful vibration mixing with friction on his sensory nodes, and he jerked forward, trying to get more of that sensation.

"Love to see you like that," Skids whispered into his audial. Getaway turned his head to him, looking surprised and open, almost vulnerable, and Skids kissed his faceplate.

"Anything for you," Getaway said after he managed to process his lover's words.

After a couple of minutes of managing to hold Getaway in one place Skids decided it was time to get to the final part.

"Alright, Getaway. I'll need your cooperation," he said. He put his hands on his hips and pushed them up.

Getaway's breath hitched. He understood the hint. He put his feet in the floor firmly and managed to lift his hips a little. Skids' slid one hand between his legs to bend the toy slightly so it would be easy to guide it inside the valve, supporting Getaway's thighs with another.

"Come on, get it in," Skids ex-vented harshly.

Getaway trembled at the feeling of the vibrating toy at his valve. He shifted hips down and a little forward, trying to steady himself. It was near impossible with the way it felt, his rim stretching readily around the dildo as it sent low vibrations through his valve. Skids' fingers touched the rim, pressing it against the toy more firmly, and Getaway immediately felt overwhelmed. He jerked his hips lower, taking the toy deeper and throwing his head on Skids' shoulder, moaning loudly, while Skids slid his fingers to the outer sensory node at the opening.

They both watched how Getaway lowered himself on the toy. His valve contracted around it, and Skids, feeling it under his fingers, hummed approvingly, incredibly satisfied to witness how good it was for Getaway. The trembles surged through his partner's frame, followed with heavy ex-vents and sweet moans.

Soon, Getaway's hips touched the seating. His position didn't allow him to take the dildo on its full length, and its thick base seemed even brighter against his white interface array. Getaway thought distantly that Skids' choice for color was probably deliberate.

"How are we feeling?" Skids murmured against his neck.

"Good," Getaway breathed, rocking his hips on the dildo. "Very good."

He almost heard how Skids grinned when the vibration suddenly upped in speed, making Getaway's vox coder burst with static. Overwhelmed, he shifted himself forward, straining the ties on his hands, and tried to close his thighs, squeezing the toy harder, but of course Skids was already pushing his legs apart again. Getaway whined, unable to resist. Skids pressed his ankle against the chair leg, in the position that made it impossible to move his limb, and Getaway heard the buzzing noise again. His other leg was restrained in the same manner a moment later.

Getaway paused his squirming, trying to adjust to new restraints. He was charged up pretty heavily, the pleasant static interfering with his ability to think, but the first impulse, the need to free himself, broke through it.

Skids' hands were on him again, stroking his abdominal plates down to his interface array, calming him down.

"Are you comfortable?" Skids' tone was soft. Cautious. He offered a way out, again.

Getaway didn't answer immediately, breathing heavily, his body tense and trembling. His readings were scattered. The charge was intense. His valve pulsed with heat around the vibrating toy while his spike wasn't given any attention anymore. He instinctively twitched his limbs in ties, disliking his strained position, though he wasn't in physical discomfort. On the plate on his windshield, where his badge was attached, Skids' hand was warm and soothing.

"Yeah, I'm good," Getaway finally said. He heard Skids ex-venting in relief.

Skids rubbed Getaway's outer sensory node with his thumb slowly, drawing pleasure and moans from him, and Getaway soon found a way to rock his hips in rhythm, enough to provide satisfying friction on the toy inside him. He still felt a little disconnected from the process because of physical restrains, but it was far from truly distracting and unpleasant. Perhaps he was getting a hand in this, after all.

"How about I'll go sit and watch, as we discussed?" Skids whispered against his collar, gentle, quiet.

Getaway jerked involuntarily at the suggestion. Let Skids go away from him and be alone in this damn chair, tied up and helpless?

He tried to slow his breath and think. Skids was still behind him, hands never leaving his plates, warm and close. He wouldn't just leave him, not unless Getaway told him he was okay. Hell, Skids wouldn't even leave the room anyway, Getaway thought. He could stop being such a wuss about it.

"We can call it off anytime," Skids reminded softly, sensing his doubts.

"I told you I'm good," Getaway threw his head up and offlined his optics. "You earned a little show, don't you think?" He twitched his hands. Zip ties. Seriously.

Skids kissed his faceplate, smiling, and got up. Getaway heard him walking towards the berth and settling on it and sighed. He thought that without Skids' heat behind him it would be a little more difficult to focus on getting off, but there was no real reason to back off from the challenge. He just needed a little... Oh.

The steady vibration changed, setting an undulating rhythm of slowly rising up in power and quickly dropping it at the peak. Getaway let out a surprised squeak at the first cycle, the change in vibration pattern causing his valve to spasm sweetly around the toy.

"You are a sly bastard, Skids," Getaway said to the ceiling, optics still offline, body tensing with each rise in vibration inside him, arching in attempt to get more stimulation. Skids chuckled in response.

The new rhythm was relaxing and gave Getaway something to anchor to. He pressed his ankles to the chair legs, giving himself a little leverage, as he thrust his hips on the dildo. The range of movement was frustratingly small, but it barely mattered by this point. His valve walls felt so tender, heated by vibration and slick with lubricant, that even with this little range each ridge of the toy left sharp and hot pleasure, threatening to blind him as his valve squeezed the dildo at every friction.

Getaway gripped his hands on the chair legs behind him, whining loudly. The little thrusts built up the charge gradually, and soon he was writhing on the chair, feeling a series of powerful spasms, trying to close his legs uselessly. As they ceased, he heard a hoarse, staticky moan from Skids.

Immediately, his optics switched online as he turned his head to look at his partner. Skids was half-lying on the berth comfortably, legs spread wide as his hand gripped his erect spike, and Getaway huffed at the thought of Skids' eagerness. As soon as his clouded gaze reached Skids' face, though, Getaway could only gawk in awe at him.

Skids' expression was tense, serious, optics locked on somewhere between Getaway's legs. With the way he bit his lip, surely enough to hurt, or the way his optics burned brightly with something Getaway could describe only as _hunger_ , there was no doubt that he was enjoying this little show. This realization whipped up his charge immediately, and he let out a breathy laugh.

"Hi, partner. Nice to meet you here," Getaway said, grinning, feeling hot and easy. He rocked his hips again, catching the moment of the peak of vibration deep inside, and hissed in bliss.

Skids jerked his head and met his optics. His expression melted into a smile, wide and sweet.

"Hi there, Getaway," he grinned back at him. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Surprisingly so," Getaway felt another spasm and paused, moaning and trembling. It didn't escape him how Skids slid his hand on his spike in exact rhythm with his thrusts. He kept quiet, fully focused on watching Getaway's body arching and twitching. "Tell me, Skids," Getaway managed to say, suddenly curious. "I can feel from here how you'd rather fuck me right now." Skids' expression darkened at this. His optics traveled up and down Getaway's body, and Getaway knew he was right. "What's the point of bondage here?"

Skids looked into his optics with that hungry expression again, and Getaway shivered. It felt amazing to be desired, unsurprisingly.

"It occurred to me that often I can't fully appreciate how wonderful you look charged up when we fuck, Getaway," Skids said. He shifted back a little, fingers stroking his spike mindlessly, and Getaway caught himself staring at him, at how his lover looked like that, with his legs spread shamelessly, pleasing himself lazily. He'd rather fuck Skids, too, he realized, and that image overlapped perfectly with the moment of another wave of spasms surging through his valve and his body. He arched his body, still trying to take that tiny part of dildo at the base, aching for stimulation deeper, unsuccessfully.

"Yes, exactly like that," Skids said, devouring him with his optics. Getaway let out a helpless whine.

Thrusting on the toy, he distantly realized for the first time how he was basically on display for Skids to see. The thought thrilled him as it included two his favorite things in the world: Skids and Skids' attention, though not even physical at this time.

Feeling more at ease, Getaway squirmed again, his hips moving in jerky rhythm as the spasms rippled through his valve. He watched Skids staring at him, how he licked his lip plates as he saw Getaway's valve contracting on the toy, glistening with his lubricant. The way Skids looked at him almost burned, sending tingling feeling through him.

And still, Getaway felt that it would be a long ride to the overload, even with that burning arousal sending waves of impulses through his circuits and the heat pooling low in his stomach. Would he beg Skids to touch him? Getaway thought that yes, he would, and pretty soon.

Well, he was having none of that.

Getaway twitched his hands again, straining the ties, and thought about his "backup plan". It wasn't hard to pull off, not at all, but he was so. Goddamn. Charged up. He writhed once more, his vision offlining, unable to hold back the shudders as the intense vibration inside his valve rose up and quickly lessened. Had it be the constant, even stimulation, he'd have just relaxed and let it overflow him until the climax, to Skids' satisfaction.

Feeling his valve tightening around the hard length of the toy at another peak of vibration, Getaway thought distantly that perhaps even this little detail was intentional. As if proving his guess, Skids grinned as he watched Getaway trying to squeeze the dildo harder, desperate for more, at the abrupt drop in vibration.

His fingers reached the lock on his other hand and probed it, a bit clumsily. Looking at Skids through dimmed optics, his vision hazed by static interference, Getaway thought that it wouldn’t hurt to clear his charge a little.

He forced his body to relax against the ties. There was an uneasy feeling somewhere in background processes of how the ties were rubbing his wrists and ankles unpleasantly, and Getaway did his best to mute it out. He wouldn't allow it to spoil the fun for him now.

The vibrations passed through his valve steadily, easing his fear; Skids' shameless gawking at him was comforting. Getaway whined at each ex-vent, wishing Skids wasn't so far away from him. Involuntarily, he rocked his hips down on the dildo again, realizing now fully how inadequate this little toy was, all vibration settings be damned. As he watched how Skids' hand slid down his spike, mirroring his movement, he felt frustration building up inside.

Between his desperate thrusts, Getaway managed to find a way to work around the tie latch. Zip ties were unbreakable only when the latch was set firmly against the ridged surface of the tie, and coincidentally, Getaway had hands full of tools to loose the latch enough to slide his hand out of it. The familiarity of the action helped his reflexes to kick in, and he thought with irony that he could add "escaping while being embarrassingly charged up" to his resume now.

Surprisingly, his meddling lessened the uneasiness he felt. Getaway glanced at Skids and confirmed that his partner was too deep into the show between Getaway's thighs to notice anything. When his hand slid out of the tie, Skids immediately looked alarmed at the unexpected movement, and Getaway grinned, holding his palm up and wriggling his fingers at him.

A pause followed. Skids looked at his partner in silent confusion, waiting for him to do something, and Getaway only now realized that he never thought of how to proceed to the next step of his backup plan. He couldn't just untie the rest of himself and jump on Skids.

Okay, maybe he could and definitely wanted it, but it wasn't a smooth move.

Skids' optics followed, refocusing, Getaway's hand reaching his interface array. Getaway shook at the long wanted contact. He traced his valve rim, wondering at how tender he felt after this thoroughly frustrating stimulation. He dragged the fingertips up and moaned loudly as he wrapped the base of his spike tightly. That could do, he thought and started sliding his palm up and down slowly.

Relieved to have some control at last, Getaway didn't waste time, falling into rhythm. He gave himself firm, long strokes, matching the moments when he felt his valve spasming on the dildo with squeezing his spike, shuddering from sharp flashes of pleasure. He didn't forget to put up a show for Skids, too, dedicating him dirty looks and attempts to rock his hips on the toy. With the way Skids watched him, utterly immersed in the show, licking his lips and letting out heavy ex-vents, forgetting to move his own hand on his interface array, Getaway found it easier to push back the urge to break out of the remaining ties.

"Don't you wanna get closer?" He teased Skids, feeling his optics focused on his body.

Skids let out a small, throaty sound, and Getaway felt his charge flaring up, his neural lines sparkling with impulses. Skids watched him thrashing and whining, thighs quivering as he rubbed his thumb on the tip of his spike, and grinned.

"Hmm. Not really," he answered, smug and relaxed on the berth. "It's a really good view from here."

"Slagger," Getaway panted. With both systems charged up, demanding attention, forcing him to squirm on the chair and grip his spike tighter, looking for release, he knew he couldn’t win in this banter.

"I should have brought a camera," Skids continued, voice dropping to low, teasing intonation. Getaway's breath fastened in excitement. Hearing Skids talking to him, in _such tone_ , was almost as good as Skids touching him. "I'd take thousands of pictures of you squirming on that toy and making desperate faces at me."

The restraints weren't bothering Getaway anymore. His still tied hand gripped the chair leg tightly, and while having his thighs forcefully spread was frustrating, being on display for Skids was making up for it. He was finally at the verge of his overload, and he forced himself to settle still, careful not to tip into valve overload, moving his hand on the spike faster, rougher.

"Maybe even a video would do, what do you think?" Skids continued with his sweet talk, and Getaway felt as if his voice was touching him, smooth and velvety, hot and filthy.

"Only with you narrating the action," Getaway managed to say, his videofeed showing distorted image of Skids watching him, grinning, satisfied with the view. The firm strokes on his spike resonated with each time the vibration inside him peaked, and he fought the urge to offline his optics in pleasure, not letting himself not to look at his lover.

"That a kink of yours?" Skids licked his lips again, apparently storing the idea for later.

"M-maybe." He was so close. "Maybe it's just- Ah! Just you."

Skids let out a low whine at this, and it was enough for Getaway to lose it, his charge flowing through him, releasing the built up tension. Holding his spike in fist tight, he shook to the tips of hit feet pressed into floor, his thighs jerking in several strong, shattering trembles. Getaway keened, his voice fading into static, blinded by the flash of his overload, and then let his body relax, sinking on still vibrating dildo deeper, jerking his hand away from too sensitive spike ridges.

For several moments, Getaway just panted, fighting the shivers running through him, the hint of still unreleased charge tempering with the pleasure of the afterglow. He tried to hold onto it, but the vibrations bothered his sensors, reminding that he still had to take care of it, and he shifted, moaning at the friction, preparing to untie himself completely.

Hiding his slight discomfort of incomplete satisfaction behind a sly grin, Getaway shot a look at Skids while loosening the latch on his hand. His partner watched him with expectant expression, almost impatient, waiting for him, and Getaway couldn't resist stretching both hands and cracking his fingers after slipping his second hand out of the tie, just to show off. Skids didn't move, just grinned at him, still sprawled on the berth, so tempting and inviting.

Getaway thought on continuing with the show he was making, dragging both hands down his chassis, momentary touch on the interface equipment making him shudder, down his thighs, planning to untie both ankles in one act. He broke the visual contact with Skids, bending forward to reach the zip ties on his legs, and moaned at the sudden feeling of the dildo thrusting further inside him, down all the way to the base. He paused, hissing, fingers fumbling on the latches, his valve rim spasming around the thicker part, enjoying the addition to the stimulation.

It didn't stop him from setting himself free, and a moment later Getaway could finally bring his thighs closer, sitting back at the chair, shooting a look at Skids to confirm that he was still watching him with the same hungry and impatient expression as before.

"Want me to come over?" Getaway sounded almost coy, finding it just a _little_  bit too indecent to sit before his lover with a vibrator sending burning impulses deep in his valve, its buzzing coming softly from under him.

Skids looked at him hard.

"Yes," he said, voice shaking with static. Getaway resisted the instant urge to run to him as fast as he could.

Instead, he slowly rose up from the chair, soft, breathy whine escaping his vox coder as the toy slid out of his valve with an obscene wet sound. He noticed his own lubricant dripping down the dildo on the chair seat, shining in the light, and felt his knees grow weaker a little.

The walk to the berth was short, just four steps on wobbly legs. Getaway felt his lubricant smearing on the inside of his thighs, his valve pulsing with heat, and knelt on the berth. Skids fidgeted before him, his grin sliding off into expression of pure desire, and Getaway reached him, finally touching, hands sliding up Skids' thighs.

"Missed me?" Getaway said, barely audible, too bothered to make his vox coder work properly.

"So much," Skids answered, watching Getaway straddling his hips, warmth radiating from his body. He bent lower, nuzzling Skids' mouth, and he kissed his faceplate readily.

Getaway felt electric impulses rushing through him at Skids' high-pitched whine as he stroked his spike. His partner's trembles only added to excitement, and Getaway ground his valve on the spike hard, laughing as in the instant, Skids' hands were on his thighs, pressing him even harder.

The soft yellow light of Skids' hazed optics flooded Getaway's vision. He positioned his hips on Skids', getting comfortable, pumping his spike for the last time, and guided him into his valve, spike sinking to the base in one motion, too wound up, too impatient for foreplay anymore. Both groaned in unison; Getaway carefully pushed Skids' hands away, not letting his partner to take control of the rhythm. Instead, he took a few moments to sit still, giggling, feeling light-headed as he squirmed on Skids' spike. Getaway enjoyed every little detail, the way he could squeeze Skids' hips between his legs tighter, the way his valve rim was stretched around the thick base of Skids' spike, the way he felt Skids deep inside, hot, comfortable, the smallest frictions from every movement sparkling impulses on his valve walls. Getaway shifted hips slightly, the angle changed just a little, and Skids whined impatiently against his faceplate.

"You're so cute," he told Skids, rubbing his faceplate against his nose, and Skids' face lit with a grin immediately. Skids took Getaway's hands in his, tugging him even closer, and Getaway obliged, laying down on him, hands pressed into his chest bumper, thrusting his hips experimentally. Skids slid one hand down to grip his thigh, encouraging the movement, greedy for contact and friction.

Getaway lifted his hips, spike almost slipping out of him, and pushed himself onto it back, slowly, getting a good feeling of every ridge and every twitch of Skids under him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought that as frustrating it was, to sit passively on the vibrator, now thanks to this he was so aroused, tender walls of his valve slick and sensitive, valve lips swollen and pulsing with heat, that now every sensation had a sharper edge to it. He repeated the move again, vox coder bursting with static without permission, letting himself get lost in Skids' arms.

Skids' chestplates vibrated with rumbles of his engine working in excitement; he shamelessly lapped Getaway's faceplate, hiding his face to moan from time to time when Getaway thrust himself down onto his spike harder, obscene wet sounds coming from under him as his valve was stuffed full of him repeatedly. He guided Getaway's hips with his hands, maintaining the rhythm steady, the idea of being just a spectator of Getaway's enjoyment seeming ridiculous now.

When Getaway noticed Skids' optics going offline from pleasure, he put his hand on Skids' cheek, thumb stroking his lower lip. Of course, Skids reacted with kissing his finger, catching it between lips and moaning, so Getaway shook him lightly to get his attention. Yellow optics flared online, and Getaway smirked, feeling giddy from an idea he just had.

"Watch me," he whispered.

Skids looked a little confused, though curious at that. What did Getaway mean?

"Don't offline your optics," Getaway continued and leaned back from Skids, sitting straight. Skids let out a disappointed whine at the loss of heat of his lover's body above him, but he had no chance to complain as he was instantly caught by the view of Getaway stretching his body, gracefully, hands dragging down his chassis as he continued moving in rhythm.

Skids bit his lip and concentrated. Getaway's challenge was a hard one in this moment, after the excruciating no-touching session. He restrained the urge to tell Getaway to go screw himself, roll them over and fuck him silly, licking and biting his neck cables to make him squirm and whine in delight. Instead, Skids just sighed harshly, his fingers scratching Getaway's thighs, watching him sliding on his spike, feeling his valve squeezing him deliciously, and hearing Getaway's loud, broken moans. He did want to appreciate how good Getaway looked when they interfaced, didn't he? Skids would laugh at the irony if he wasn't so charged up he thought he was going to offline any second.

So he focused on the show Getaway was putting just for him. He was good at showing off, always, but as his moans grew more desperate and he got close to overloading, movements losing demonstrative accuracy, Skids became more and more fascinated. Getaway's whole body shuddered each time he slammed himself against Skids' hips, vox coder producing all kinds of noises; blue light of his optics shone bright, flickering, darting from Skids' face down to where their bodies connected. Realization that Getaway was watching him as well warmed Skids, in some way other than burning arousal he felt already.

"Yes, Getaway, exactly like that," Skids heard himself whispering under his breath, barely above the level of noise their cooling fans produced, and grinned. Getaway reacted to his words with shaking above him, optics flaring, and keening.

"Skids." Getaway gripped Skids' both wrists on his hips hard, feeling the need to hold onto something as his body tensed in pre-overload spasm. "Oh my god, Skids," he whined.

Skids grinned, watching Getaway struggling with continuing thrusting, already losing it to the overload, and pushed his hips higher to make it up for it, sliding his spike in the spasming valve. Getaway's hips squeezed his hard, and his vox coder glitched, ending his moan abruptly, wide blue optics watching Skids, probably not seeing a thing from all that charge being released with violent shaking surging through his body. Another thrust up into Getaway, and his voice reset, emitting a staticky moan, still in blissful overload that was only releasing its grip on him, past the peak.

Seeing that Getaway started relaxing on him, wave of contractions around his spike loosening, Skids judged it was time to take charge from now. All the special treatment from Getaway, and the feeling of his overload whipped Skids' own arousal, bringing him on the verge of release; he didn't want it to take longer than comfortable. He rolled Getaway over, carefully, putting him on his back flat and taking a moment to watch in awe how blissed out he looked, still coming off from the climax.

As Skids started fucking him through his afterglow, Getaway put his legs apart wider for him, hands reaching out to stroke his chestplates, optics shining with absent-minded smile. It felt nice and warm, he was still sensitive and bothered. Getaway had no objections for Skids indulging himself, his expression intense and impatient as his optics focused on watching his spike sliding in loose, wet valve in fast and selfish rhythm. He touched Skids' face, hot breath burning his fingertips with each moan, other hand playing on Skids' neck lining, and that did it to him. Skids' expression broke, and he keened as Getaway squeezed him harder, amplifying his overload, and tugged him to fall onto him, relax and focus on his sensations.

Getaway stroked sides of Skids' helm until he came to his senses, making a visible effort to roll on his side, breath cycle still hard and unstable. Getaway watched Skids casting a glance on the stand next to their berth, surely thinking of retrieving something to clean them, but it didn't seem worth the effort at the moment. There was no hurry for that, and Getaway tucked himself under Skids' arm, distracting him from his idea.

Some weird sound got Getaway's attention when their cooling fans lowered their speed.

"Is that... Skids, is that thing still vibrating over there?"

Skids lifted his head, expression confused and embarrassed, and a quick look confirmed that yes, he forgot to turn off the vibrator. Getaway burst into giggling, amazed that neither of them noticed it, as Skids hurried to retrieve the controller from his digit and turn it off. All offending noises ceased, and both settled into comfortable silence for a while.

"So, Getaway?" Skids asked, tone careful and quiet.

"Hmm?"

Getaway shook the drowsiness off. He could guess what Skids wanted to ask about, and he shifted on berth, positioning himself higher so he could look into Skids' optics during conversation.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Getaway thought on how to put his reaction into words better, watching Skids' worried expression carefully.

"I did," he said truthfully. "But not for the bondage part." He scratched his faceplate in thought. "Actually, _despite_ the bondage part."

"Was it that bad?"

Getaway cringed. Of course, Skids was worried if he overdid it. He rushed to explain:

"It wasn't _bad_  bad, Skids. If it was, I'd call it off. You know me, I'm not the guy who likes doing something he doesn't actually like."

"That statement doesn't make any sense," Skids smiled, a little awkward, a little relieved. Getaway touched his face, fingertips brushing his smiling lips.

"I got to experience a thing and find out I am not into the thing without being too horrified by the thing in the process. I overloaded twice, and it was hot as fuck" Getaway grinned, and felt happier, calmer seeing Skids returning the grin back. It was true, as well, his whole body was filled with sweet, pleasant ache that wasn't tainted with any discomfort and uneasiness usual to interface sessions that were amazing, but at the same time wrong and disturbing for no obvious reason. "But I wouldn't agree to be tied again, Skids," he finished, seriously.

To Getaway's relief, Skids didn't look hurt or disappointed. Instead, Skids kissed his palm, still grinning, and shot him a look, mischievous and smug. Getaway narrowed his optics, waiting for Skids to lay it out.

"And what if I'm the one to be in bondage?" Skids finally asked.

"You're really into it, aren't you," Getaway burst into laughter, shaking his head. Skids just raised his optic ridges, waiting for an answer. "I don't think I'd be good at just sitting here and watching you squirming in ties, though," he said after he stopped laughing.

Skids whined, disappointed.

"I guess that's true, you'll never be able to just sit here on your hands" he agreed, teasing Getaway. "Maybe something other with that? What would you like to do with me, tied, completely at your mercy?" Skids whispered, and if Getaway hadn’t just had a long, thoroughly exhausting interface, Getaway would pin him on his back already.

He wanted to say instead that he was a little too tired of coming up with exciting way of spending time together, but he was surprised to learn that he had an idea already.

"Hmmm, so you like to _watch_ , and you're into _bondage_ , do I understand you correctly?"

Skids' expression froze, and he shot his partner a glance as if his words just hit something important.

"Oh no," Skids closed his face with his hands. "Oh no, this is perfect." His shoulders shook from giggling.

Getaway, again, felt a flash of relief. Discussing such sensitive topics was always an adventure on its own, too easy to make an offensive remark and ruin something precious Getaway thought they shared. Seeing that Skids still was reacting to him positively, willing to talk and negotiate, was great.

He leaned closer, hugging Skids.

"We'll need some hard restraints, for your head, too," he mumbled, feeling drowsy again.

"Tease," Skids said and kissed the top of Getaway's helm.

"You like it."

"Wrong. I _love_ it."

Getaway giggled.

"If you have any more weird and dirty ideas, though, save them for later." He nuzzled Skids' neck, dozing off.

"Will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> fuck season 2.
> 
> edit: i failed to mention that for a very short time, i considered naming it 'tie me up (tie me up so tight)'.


End file.
